Acception
by traddy
Summary: My version of, what if Naruto was left to die, when he was 5 years old in the rice country, but was found by cosmos. sorry couldn't think of a better title
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own sailor moon or naruto.

It was a little boy's birthday today causing him to be five years old, however it was not a day of celebration for him. Since he was running through an alley, in hopes to escape from the angry mobs going after him.

'THERE'S THE DEMON!'

'KILL HIM!'

'TODAY YOU DIE FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU TOOK!'

'LET'S FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!'

The little boy was known as Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi. He didn't understand this at all, and asked himself every day, since he was two years old. What did he do to be this hated? Just then he made a mistake, and accidentally ran in to a dead end in that allay. He was trapped.

And that was when all the pain from the stabs, burns and slashes begin. He laid down on the ground, crying, begging and screaming for them to let him go, but sadly help never came, in fact the last thing he saw before he passed out, was a man whose hand covered with lightning and thrashed it into his stomach.

After all that was done, some of the chuunin put Naruto in a bag and carried him out of Konoha, and went to throw him in the rice country's forest. So that he would be left to die.

Not far from the forests in the rice country, a girl not older than eighteen, was walking through the forest, but what made this girl special from the rest, was the fact that she has silver hair tied in a weird pigtail style in a shape of a heart. She was Princess Serenity also called Usagi in her current life, formal fighter known as sailor moon, but now she has ascended as sailor cosmos after the battle with chaos. But fortunately without the dead of the other sailors, since she copied their star seed and returned the original to them.

Due to her ascend, her duty as guardian has also ascended to all dimensions as well, causing her to abandon her duty as Neo-Quean Serenity and also Crystal Tokyo, not that she minds since she caught Mamoru cheated on her with someone else in America.

As she walks on, she can't help but felt all kinds of negative emotions near her. As a result, she rushed through wards it, only to spot a bloody brown bag. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to open it to have a look inside, and to her sadness, she saw a small boy completely soaked in blood that she couldn't help but weep as she carefully carried the little boy out of the bag to heal him given that he is still alive.

Once he was healed, Usagi couldn't help but notice that there were two souls in him, but what surprise her the most was that the other soul has a sailor star seed, which she couldn't help but felt that she knew who it was.

A minute or two later, he woke up and the first thing he said was 'Are you going to hurt me too?'

Usagi couldn't help but feel heartbroken at this. 'Why would I want to do that? Especially, since I just heal you.'

' I don't know, everyone around me only wanted to hurt me, calling me demon or monster. So why are you being nice to me? No one has ever been nice to me before.'

'Because it is the right thing to do, I don't see you as a monster or demon. By the way, I'm Usagi, what is your name? I refuse to call you "boy" since it is just plain rude. And where do you stay? Your parents must be worried.'

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha, and I don't have any parents. I am an orphan'

'Than where did you stay?'

'I stayed at the orphanage, but I just got kick out today, since they said that I am old enough to take care of myself.'

Now normally it isn't easy for Usagi to hate, get angry, yes, but not hate and that is what she is feeling for the people of Konoha, she felt like she should pull a chaos on them.

Naruto saw that she was slowly getting angry, and so he could not help be wept in fear, especially since she was giving off a lot of power, that the people in Konoha can't help but shiver in fear as well.

Once Usagi heard him , she stopped especially when she knew she was scaring him, and apology.

'Well since you don't really have anywhere to go, would you like to travel with me?'

'Really nee-san? Thank You!'

'You're welcome, but before we go, you have to be truthful to me.'

'Sure nee-san.'

'What can you tell me about the other soul in you?'

'There is something in me?'

'You mean you didn't know.'

And Naruto shook his head no.

'Well let's go meet her together then, if it is ok with you?'

'But how do we do that?'

'Just hold my hand, and close your eyes.'

And so Naruto did as he was instructed.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't in the forest anymore but in a dark sewer, with his hand still being held by Usagi.

'Where are we, nee-san?'

'We are in your mind Naruto-kun.' As she looks around, she could not but be much more saddened about it, since shows that he is in pain and being lonely, which no five year old should have gone through. Grabbing hold of his hand not only to give him support but to let him know that he isn't alone anymore, and continue to walk on to where the other soul was.

They have finally reached their destination, which was a huge golden gate with a seal on it. Naruto hid behind Usagi as he felt fear on what was behind it, especially when he saw a pair of large red eyes.

'Well...well so my container has finally... PRINCESS SERENITY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!'

'Ah? Nee-san, I thought your name was Usagi?'

'That was a long time ago, now I am known as Usagi, now miss fox-san, may I know what are you doing in Naruto-kun's body?'

'Oh I'm sorry surelly you won't recognize me in this form, please wait for a while.' After that, the kyuubi changed in to her human form, wearing a simple dress which was a mixture of red and orange, and a hair that was gold in colour for the top half, then red all the way to the end. Overall she was beautiful. And both Naruto and Usagi couldn't help but stared in shock, but mostly Usagi.

'Galaxia? Is that you?'

'Yes hime-sama' The next thing Galaxia knew was that Usagi tackle her to the ground, giving her a bone crushing hug.

'Nee-san, do you know who she is?'

'Oh yes Naruto-kun, she is one of my friends.'

At this, Galaxia couldn't help but have a warm feeling in her once she heard that, especially since the last time she saw her, she was still planning to take her star seed to control the galaxy. 'Please hime-sama, call me Uzumaki Kushina, that is my real name in this world.' Just then she noticed her mistake, she had no desire on letting Naruto know that she was his mother. As both Naruto and Usagi went to shock again.

That was when she decided to let everything out of the bag.

'Are you my mother?'

'Yes I am, I am also known as the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha, as well as the reason on why you are hated, I am sorry.' After saying that she cried.

That was when Usagi decided to get the full story in order to repair the damage between the mother and son. 'Why did you attack Konoha then?'

'I thought I was protecting Naruto from being attacked, but only to realise that I was under an illusion by one of the Uchiha, which was powered by my power, and so being in rage, I attacked in full force only to notice I was tricked, when my husband seal me in Naruto.'

Sniff...sniff 'Don't worry mommy, I forgive you, but does that mean they were right with me being a demon? And why is it, you don't have fox's ears and tails?'

'I am sorry Naruto, but is it makes you feel better, you are actuelly a half-breed. Why? You want to see them since I hide them in an illusion.'

'YES!'

And so Kushina dropped the illusion,showing a pair of cute fox ears and nine tails. When Usagi saw this, she subconsciously went to inspect them.

'Hime-sama! what are you...purr...' All words were loss as Usagi continue to rub her ears. Even Naruto went to feel her tails.

'That is so cool, does that mean I have them too?'

'Yes Naruto, you will have them once you wake up later since I can now release my seals on you. But I am sorry that I can't be in the real world with you.'

'Oh, is that the main problem? It is easy to solve, since I can give you a body with the help of the Silver Crystal, and please just call me Usagi, I don't really like formalities.'

'You really mean it Usagi/nee-san.'

'Of course.'

Then Naruto tackles Usagi to give her a hug. After that, they return to the real world, so that Usagi could give Kushina a body. Taking out the Silver Crystal, she said the spell needed, where the crystal begun to glow, covering their surrounding for awhile. After the light finally died down, Kushina was standing in front of them still wearing her dress, where there are some changes on Naruto, his blond hair now have some reddish colour mainly at its end just like his mother, and also have a pair of cute blondish-red ears and a tail.

After seeing this, Usagi couldn't help but scream out "KAWAII!', while Kushina went to give her son a hug.

Naruto couldn't be happier, he finally have a family and someone other than the hokage that accepted him.

That's it all done, review and tell me whether I should continue this or I just make this one-shot, If you do want me to continue this, know that I won't do any yaoi, as well as I won't pair naruto with sakura or hinata, but I might make it a yuri for usagi since I want her to be paired with someone who is immortal but not mamoru or any of the villain unless it is chaos but then again he might be a girl due to the manga. K bye and hope you review. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya, I know that I said that I might continue depending on the reviews, but the continuation suddenly struck me and won't leave me alone that I have to write it out. Well I guess I should be happy especially since I like to write  but I am not really good in it T.T

'Hello' just talking

(Ice cream…) thoughts

The Moon place, time or current location where the story takes place

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailormoon, if I did that Sasuke wouldn't think of revenge so much.

Chapter 2

IN KONOHA

The third hokage isn't a happy man, he just found out that Naruto was not only being chased after by a mob (again), but he was taken out of Konoha while he was busy with all the (EVIL) paper work that his assistant had just given him to keep him occupied, and to make it much more worst, he called the ANBU to search for him only for them to come back empty handed. At times like this, he doesn't know why he bothers trying to protect his village, especially since they wouldn't obey the fourth hokage's last wish, and continue to be that close minded by viewing Naruto as a demon in state of a container.

All he can do now is send a message to Jiraiya, in hope that he can find Naruto through his spy network, and pray that Naruto would be safe as well as both Kushina and Minato to forgive him for failing to protect Naruto, as a single tear flow down from his face at this thought.

1234567890987654321

Back to our protagonists

'Mom, can we go back to Konoha?'

Hearing that, both Usagi and Kushina can't help but stare in shock, especially Kushina since she was seal in Naruto at the beginning, and saw everything that has happen to him, in fact if she have her way, she would take him far away from Konoha after using any of her Galactica attacks but due to the respect of her late husband, she won't. As for Usagi, she understood that one day Naruto would like to return to his birth place, but not that soon. And so they both ask at the same time 'Why?' at his request.

'Well I want to prove them wrong that I will be hokage, not to mention that I want to tell ji-san that I am all right.'

Hearing that Usagi couldn't help but felt happy, since this is the type of people that motivate and gives her hope when she was alone while traveling through dimensions. As for Kushina, she was having dual-feelings; for one thing he can still be positive and caring after all he has been through and so as a warrior, she will want to help him obtain his goal, but as a mother, she don't want him to go to the place where everyone will still hate him and may obtain more bad memories about that place.

'Ok, since I would like to take back my sword (there surely isn't any point of leaving the sword of sealing, especially since it is use to protect Princess Serenity, and I shall protect her and Naruto. They are both the most important people in my life, I don't want to be alone again…), but we might not stay there depending on the situation, is that ok with you?'

'Yeah! Nee-san, are you following us back to Konoha as well?'

'I don't know…'

'Please…' while giving Usagi the puppy eyes look which happen to be triple times more effective due to his whiskers, fox's ears and tail. It was so cute that you could actually see cute flowers appearing around him, any girl would surely give in. But Usagi isn't just any girl, in fact you could say she is immune to it since she used it to get her way most of the time like she was the one who invented it, of course even she won't deny the fact that it was a heartbreaker on the cuteness.

Sniff…'I don't know…' while give him back her version of her puppy eyes look, making Naruto felt that he just kicked a puppy, that it actually broke his heart, but he won't give up, if he wants to be hokage, he must not give up . That was how the dual on whose puppy eyes look is most effective and who would give in started.

While they were having their cuteness dual, Kushina couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had seen all kind of duals but this happen to take the cake as the most dangerous one of them all. In fact she was having difficulties on seeing who is going to win, but all went downhill for her as they turn to her for help.

'Kaa-san/Kushina-chan…' giving her the full blast of their puppy eyes. This in result, completely shut down her mind that she act on instinct, 'KAWAII' and rush to give both a bone crushing hug with all her nine tails wrap around them as well. Until Naruto and Usagi pass out due to lack of air.

Naruto and Usagi- 0 win, Kushina- 1 win

1234567890987654321

Once both Naruto and Usagi woke up, Usagi decided to follow them, after all that was her original destination before she meet Naruto. Not to mention that she wants to show that Naruto is under her protection, like everyone she will protect them with her last dying breath, but Naruto will be more under her protection like the other sailor scout and her family.

After that they start their journey to Konoha.

1234567890987654321

Half a day later in front the gates of Konoha

All three of them stand just a few feet from the gate, with an illusion casted to hide both Kushina and Naruto's ears and tails, the reason on why it took the half a day, was because they decided to stop in a 

small town to buy some cloths for Naruto, after all it just won't do for him to go anywhere wearing clothes with dry blood and holes on them, and the fact that they saw an ice cream and ramen store doesn't help speed up their process, since both Naruto and Usagi are capable of eating more what people are suppose to, it is only luck that they are able to pay the bills since Usagi has brought a large sum of money in her sub-pockets with all her other stuff.

'Usagi, Welcome to Konoha! What do you think?'

'Well it looks ok but I won't judge a book by its cover, so let's see how it really is like on the inside then I may give you an accurate answer.'

'Kaa-san! Nee-san! Hurry up I want to meet ojiji. I wanted him to meet both of you!' while jumping up and down like a bunny.

Both of them could only smile at Naruto's innocents, looking at each other, they made their way through wards the gate.

'Halt! State your name and business in Konoha.'

'I am surprise that you two can't recognize your jonin sensei'

'KASHINA-SENSEI! YOU'RE ALIVE!'

'Of course I am, believe it' while putting a good guy pose, with her teeth shining pearl white and a illusion of her standing on a cliff with the wave and sunset setting behind her.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran to Usagi in fright which Usagi gladly welcome Naruto with open arms, and give him a hug for comfort since she was also afraid. As both of them shiver in fright, they mentally add this as one of the things that should be feared, next to the thing that they both commonly fear as well, ghost.

As for Ebisu and Kurenai are both having dual-feelings, for one thing, their sensei is alive after five years and this also proves that she isn't a fake since no one has ever manage to create a genjutsu like this (yet), as an extra bonus for Kurenai, she may just be able to achieve her dream as a genjutsu mistress once she is able to release her sensei genjutsu, but the down side is that they have to face the sunset genjutsu every time when she is happy, not to mention that Gai is trying to create her genjutsu without hand seals, and she might just gives him tips on how to do it, which may add more horror to their lives since they are teammates, as they also shiver in fear.

After all genjutsu finally ended, Kashina wondered (why everyone was shivering. Maybe my sunset genjutsu was so good that they are shivering in happiness, good, I just knew that they will enjoy it.) With that she can't help but feel happy and proud.

'So are you going to let us in or not?'

That was when everyone snaps out from the aftereffect of that jutsu, and that was when both Ebisu and Kurenai just notice that she was not alone. Both of them turn and look at her company, and took a step back, once they saw Usagi, not only was she the most beautiful girl they ever saw, but she was radiating off a lot of power and she was near their age, however what surprise them the most was that it was very pure that they couldn't help but feel safe at her present, and also wanted to protect and please her with their life. After that, they look down, and saw Naruto, while Kurenai doesn't have anything against Naruto and so look at him like any other person, Ebisu was glaring at him with hate, this of course doesn't goes unnoticed by them, as Naruto hide behind Usagi, while Usagi return the glare in kind causing Ebisu to turn away in sadness. And also cause Kashina to be unhappy with him on how he viewed Naruto.

Kurenai decided to break the silence, 'Excuse me miss, but may we have your name and the reason for visit to Konoha?'

'Of course, the name is Usagi, and I am just here for a visit and also to accompany both Naruto and Kashina for awhile.'

After she spoke finish, both Ebisu and Kurenai couldn't help but blush as they heard her voice, to them it suit her since it sounded like clam flowing water which calms them even more, causing them to be more attracted to her and can't help but view her as an angel. After everything was done, they can't help but wanted to follow her into the village, as Naruto ran in with Kashina and Usagi walking behind him to the market place which was the fastest was to the hokage's tower.

1234567890987654321

As Naruto ran through the market place, the villages saw him, and couldn't help but feel angry as well as hate through wards Naruto, after that a mob was group together in hope to finish him off since the hokage didn't know that he is back, and chase after him.

'THE DEMON IS BACK! LET'S FINISH HIM OFF!'

'WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

'LEAVE US ALONE! THE WORLD WOULD BE A MUCH SAFER PLACE WITHOUT YOU! DIE YOU MONSTER!'

Hearing this, Naruto could not help but feel upset again as well as fear. As the mob started to ran through wards him, only to be stopped by something that he can't see. Looking behind him, he saw his kaa-san and nee-san, both looking unpleased with this development, with Usagi hand up, she using _silent wall _to not only to stop their attacks, but push them away as she wave her hand, as Naruto ran to Kashina.

The mob wanted to continue their attack but choose to stop as they saw both Usagi and Kashina, Kashina was well known as Red Death with the strength that rivals the fourth if not more, as well as a known couple to him as well, with her letting out all her killing intention, a lot of people started to shake in fear, as well as having difficulties breathing. But what scares them the most was Usagi, since she not 

only stopped their advances with only one hand, but able to push them away as well, which shows that she is very strong, but what really stops them was the stone hard angry soulless look in her eyes, as they felt that she was looking and judging them by looking at their souls. Causing them to feel like they have lost all hope, light and warm around the world with just one look.

Once both Usagi and Kashina felt that they won't continue their attacks, Kashina picks Naruto up while Usagi soften her glare but still shows that she is still displease with this, causing the mob to be sadden with the development, while they felt purity radiant from her like a blanket. After that, Usagi and Kashina decided to teleport to the tower. Once they left, the ANBU just arrived.

1234567890987654321

The tower where the hokage is

Sarutobi started to worry, because not long, he felt a strong killing intention that was very well known to him, especially since the time when Minato was still alive, (But it can't be her, can it? After all she did disappeared after the attack, and there is no proof that she is dead, so there is a chance that she is still alive.) With that thought in mind, he couldn't help but shiver since Kashina has a very mean temper when she wants to be. Just then he heard someone rushed in.

'OJIJI'

'Naruto, your back' then Sarutobi bend down to give Naruto a hug, after that, he noticed that there are other people in the room. One was Kashina, the other was someone that he never saw before, but he was captured by her smile and could not help but feel happy all over, and the fact that she is beautiful only makes him feel much better, of course he knew that he have to be careful due to the power he felt radiating from her, even though it have a calm feeling in it, but that doesn't he should let his guard down , not to mention that some perverted thought entered his mind in the process unfortunately making it much more important for him to control himself.

'Jiji, I want you to meet my kaa-san and nee-san.'

'Ah! Kashina, Nice to see that you are still alive.'

'Can it Sarutobi-san, I got a bone to pick with you regarding on how my son was treated.'

'(SHIT!) Of course, it is after all expected but in return you have to tell us where have you been this past five years, now may I know who is this?'

'The name is Usagi, Hokage-dono'

'Please just call me Sarutobi, and may I ask…'

'SENSEI KASHINA IS BACK!'

They all turn to the source of the voice, which was just outside the window. That person was Jiraiya, as he rushes in from the window.

As Jiraiya got back his bearing, all thoughts that were important left his mind as he saw Usagi. The first thing he did was trying to flirt with her while asking her to model for his next book. And Usagi's respond was 'Ah?'

This in result got Jiraiya to be punched by Kashina with all her killing intention out.

'JIRAIYA DON"T YOU DARE FLIRT AND ASK MY HIME TO MODEL FOR YOU! AND IF I FOUND OUT THAT YOU PUT ANY INFORMATION ABOUT MY HIME IN YOUR BOOKS, I SHALL GET RID OF YOUR FAMILY JEWALS!'

'NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!'

'Jiji, who is that?'

After hearing that, Jiraiya started to do a weird dance, just at the part where he was going to introduce himself, 'I AM…'

'A Pervert'

'Da...'

'Language mister, we got a kid here.' as Usagi smack Jiraiya behind his head, this shock Sarutobi and Jiraiya since they never saw her move across the room.

'Ouch! But Kashina, I am not a pervert.'

'Then what are you?'

'I am a SUPER PERVERT!'

After hearing that Usagi just stare at him disbelieving that he just admitted that, which result cost Naruto to rush and stomp Jiraiya at his feet. While shouting 'GET AWAY FROM MY NEE-SAN AND KAA-SAN! YOU ERO-SANNIN'

'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT!'

'ERO-SANNIN'

While both Naruto and Jiraiya continue to argue, Usagi couldn't help but remember her time with the other scouts especially Rei, which in turn cause her to feel lonely and homesick, while happy knowing that their relationship will be good, and also happy that Naruto would defend both Kashina and her from perverts, while both Sarutobi and Kashina felt that it is going to be a long day, while smiling at the development.

1234567890987654321

Finally I am finish, YEAH! I can't believe that I wrote that long, anyway please know that this might be a yuri with Usagi paired with maybe Hotaru, Rei or Galaxia maybe even others if I can put them in the 

story. I done mind doing yaoi but not with Naruto, but other guys like Sasuke with Neji maybe. Well please review, ideas are well come if you want to give any. In fact the more reviews I get the faster I might update k bye. Hope you enjoy this story ; )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for your support, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailormoon, how I wish I do but I don't sniff…sniff

'Hello' just talking

(Ice cream…) thoughts

Still hungry extra information

_Ramen No Jutsu _for attacks or jutsu

The Moon place, time or current location where the story takes place

Chapter 3

The tower in Konoha

After Jiraiya and Naruto finish arguing, Usagi decided to take Naruto to the park, since it was still afternoon and she would like to look around some more, and not only that but she was sure that the three of them would like their privacy to discuss and catch up with each other, after all, Kashina has been seal up in Naruto for five years and she surely have some disagreements that she wants to let out regarding Naruto.

'Naruto, want to show me around and go to the park, while we let Sarutobi-dono, ero-Jiraiya-san and you kaa-san have their time together to catch up due to Kashina absence?'

At the same time when Usagi asked Naruto that, both Jiraiya and Sarutobi were sweating while Kashina was giving an evil smile at the same time stare at them, letting them know that they are both in trouble once Naruto and Usagi are out of the room.

Deciding to give them more time in order to escape, Sarutobi was about the reply that it was ok for them to be around while they have their discussion but it was too late, as Kashina was the one who reply back first.

'Sure thing Usagi-chan, we shall meet up at the park later then, Naruto show her around and have fun ok?'

'Sure thing kaa-san, come on nee-san' as Naruto grab Usagi's hand and pull her excitingly to the door.

'BYE JIJI, ERO-SINNIN, KAA-SAN!'

'Naruto slowdown, bye minna-san see you all later'

After they said their goodbyes and close the door behind them, Kashina automatically used her silence ,paralyze and barrier jutsu to prevent people outside from hearing them and to prevent Jiraiya and Sarutobi from escaping which was what they were trying to do, as for the barrier was to prevent Usagi from knowing what she was about to do.

(OH KAMI HELP US!)

'Now about how my son was treated' and crack her hand in to a fist as she said that.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!' was their reply as Kashina began her torture.

1234567890987654321

Back to our protagonists

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!'

(What was that? Oh well sure it isn't that important since I don't really feel anything bad about it.) 'So Naruto, where are we going first?'

'Well nee-san….' And so Naruto starts to introduce and show Usagi the main attractions that he knows. As well as the location on the best place to hide when he pulls a prank or run from a mob from his unofficial master Tora the cat,he even point out the place where he just pull his latest prank, and so on, overall, they have fun.

Finally they return back to the market place since they are hungry. As they entered the marketing districts, Naruto grab hold Usagi's hand since the incident with the mob just happened not long ago, and Usagi squeeze his hand back a little to try and calm him down as she sense fear started to arise from him. Naruto look up to meet her eyes while she looked down to meet his eyes, giving her a smile which she kindly return, Naruto took in a deep breath and look forward with determination in his eyes on not letting fear overtaking him.

As they walk in, everyone gave them a glare but choose to keep it hidden, since the incident with Usagi was not long ago, and they couldn't hate Naruto with her next to him, since she gave them a feeling of peace but that doesn't mean that they wanted Naruto to be near her. In fact, one of the villages actually pull her away when they were apart for awhile since Usagi went to get some drinks for both of them, meanwhile the rests of the villages who were included try to scare Naruto away from Usagi by using henge to transform into her. But it didn't end well, since Usagi manage to get away from them, when she manage to find Naruto again, she was not happy due to the fact that she saw her fake double abusing Naruto both mentally as well as a bit physically. Just as Naruto was about to breakdown and cry as well as ran away, he saw the original Usagi, causing him to stop and look confuse between the two. Usagi was angry with this situation, that she let out some of her power which cause the fake Usagi to shake in fear and dropped his henge, after that, she summon up her staff and rush toward him and smack him on the head not to hard since she didn't want to hurt him too much. After that was done, Naruto ran and gave Usagi a hug due to the fact that he was relieve that Usagi never hated him, and after that they made their way towards the park to wait for Kashina.

However after that incident, they never notice that they were being watch by someone with the sharingan who was fascinated with the power that she has displayed as well as her speed as well, from a dark alley.

(Such power, that could be a thorn in my plans. I must gather more information about her; it would indeed be a pity to kill her though, maybe I could convince her to join me with her power everything would be much easier.)

With that thought in mind, he starts to plan as he disappears like he was never there.

1234567890987654321

Before our protagonists went out 

After Kashina has shown Jiraiya and Sarutobi on how displease she was, both physically and mentally, with the bruise to show it, of course they won't tell other what just happen, it would only remind them of the experience, especially on her _yaoi experience no jutsu_ which she mostly use to punish straight men.

'Ah! It feels good to finally let it out of my system, now what is it you want to ask me about?'

Sarutobi was the first one to recover from that dreadful experience but still shaking however, but curiosity got the best of him.

'So where have you been this past five years?'

Kashina expected this question so she told a lie that she have prepared on their journey back. 'Well basically when kyuubi attacked, I went to help restrain it in the forest after I put Naruto in bed, but in the last moment, it blow me away with its tail where I was knock out and obtain amnesia. Luck for me, I was near a temple where one of the monks helped me, and so I stayed in the temple for five years where I slowly recover my memories. After I m sure that I was fully recovered, I started to journey back and ran into Naruto and Usagi, you can surely imagine my surprise that Minato used Naruto to seal kyuubi in him especially since I was not TOLD, with him all bloody, if it was not for Usagi, I am sure that he would have died. I miss so much of his life…sniff… I can't help but think that maybe if I didn't help, I might be able to lessen the pain in his life…sniff.' After saying all that, she gave a good cry, not as a shinobi but as a mother, who wasn't able to really be there for her son.

After that display, Sarutobi decided not to question any more, but one.

'So what is going to happen?'

'Well basically I might stay in Konoha with Naruto, or we could go on a trip away for awhile and so on, I am not sure it depends on the situation, and since I was labeled as dead, I can't really stay in Konoha nor do I have any desire to be a Konoha citizen since I would like to go back to the Whirlpool and travel around in hope to find survivors. So we shall see what is going to happen, don't worry I tell you when I have decided. Now if you would excuse me, I should be heading though wards the park, after all it is getting dark and I would like to let them have a place to stay in the estate.' With that, she teleported out of the room, leaving Jiraiya and Sarutobi to themselves.

'Sensei, what are you planning to do if she really decided to take Naruto out of Konoha?'

'I am not sure, we know that one of Minato's wishes other than seeing Naruto as a hero, was for Naruto to be a konoha's shinobi, but we can't really do anything since his mother is back and she isn't a shinobi of konoha, allowing her to do as she wish as long as she doesn't endanger anyone in konoha. Besides, we both know that the only reason that she agree to train some of our shinobi was because of Minato and the war. Let's just hope that we can reason with her if that happens.'

With that said both stay silent as they look at the fourth's monument.

1234567890987654321

After teleporting a few feet away from the tower, Kashina decided to take her time and walk to the park. When suddenly, she heard someone calling her from her back. So she turns to see who it was. Only to find out that it was Gai, still wearing his green spandex, with orange on his pant and belt, which no one in their right mind would wear especially with his large and bushy eyebrows, and bowl cut hairdo.

'KASHINA-SENSEI IT IS VERY YOUTHFUL TO SEE THAT YOU ARE BACK AND WELL!'

'Thanks Gai, but can you please don't shout, it is after all very unyouthful to disturb other people with loud noises.'

'I am sorry Kashina-sensei, for punishment for my unyouthfulness, I shall ran fifty laps around konoha with a three hundred pound boulder on my back.'

'Now…now my youthful student, surely there is something you want to ask me, since you went all the way from your training just to meet me.'

'Ah it is completely unyouthful of me to forget, it is like this, I was wondering can you teach me your sunset genjutsu without the use of hand seals.'

'Sure no problem' with that she went close to Gai and whispered how to do it in his ears. It was at that very moment that the whole world senses imperial doom has appeared, as they shivered down their spine even Usagi felt fear that was far worse than chaos has arrived and there was no stopping it.

Feeling happy, to be able to pass down the jutsu to someone interested as well as to spread the joy of that jutsu. Then she continues on her way to the park while Gai went to his training ground to perfect that jutsu that he just learned, after he finished his run.

1234567890987654321

Once Kashina reached to the park, she doesn't know whether she should be happy or not, since she saw that Naruto and Usagi were bonding together like a family, as she saw Usagi pushing Naruto at the swing like there wasn't a problem in the world, but she was unhappy to see that no child would play with Naruto.

1234567890987654321

What happen when our protagonists reached the park

When both Naruto and Usagi went to the park, they saw some children close to Naruto's age, she encourage him to try to play with them while she sat on a bench to rest. But however it didn't go well when she saw some of the bigger kids started to pick on him with the younger children, but she started to let it slide when she saw some of the parents arrived, but instate of making trying to correct their kids wrong doing, they actually blame and said that Naruto was the one doing wrong and causing trouble.

After seeing that, she knew that she can't let this go on, so she walked towards them while trying to keep a calm face. But that doesn't mean that she couldn't show her irritation.

'Is something wrong?'

After asking that, everyone turn their attention to her, while Naruto automatically ran to her side happily.

One of the parents was about to say something that obviously didn't do. But stopped when she remembered the rumors of what had happened in the market district, about a girl with silver hair tied in a pigtail with a heart shape, who was unrealistically beautiful, as well as an air of nobility around her to add with the strong sense of power but it was pure. They were right; you couldn't help but feel save, protected and loved around her. Because of that, they choose not to say anything.

Because of the sudden quietness, Usagi felt uncomfortable, since they were all staring at her and not making a sound to voice out anything that they wanted to say. And so she tries to excuse both Naruto and herself from the group.

'Ok so I assume that there is no problem here, so come on Naruto, I push you on the swing.'

(What is wrong with this people? First they wanted to blame Naruto for something that he didn't do, now they are all quiet and staring at us which is very uncomfortable, I couldn't even feel any of their emotion which make things even scarier.) With that thought in mind, Usagi could not help but shiver a bit, as she push Naruto on the swing while the rest of the people continue on their usual activities but still keep a save distances near her but away from Naruto.

This was when Kashina just walk towards them.

'Hiya! Having fun?

'KAA-SAN!' with that Naruto jumped off the swing and ran to his mother, then gave her a hug while talking really fast about his day with Usagi, while they decided to walk fast to the Namikaze Estate due to the stares that they are receiving, from the fact that they couldn't believe that Naruto's mother is back, as for the children, it was the fact that Naruto wasn't an orphan anymore.

The location of the estate was in a non-residential district and very large field around it, due to the fact they like to train with all types of large scale jutsu. Kashina shows them around and then leads them to their bedroom for them to rest while she went to prepare dinner.

In the guest room

Usagi was lying down on her bed, when suddenly a black portal opened in front of her. In the portal, step out a woman, with long dark green hair and in a black sailor uniform. It was sailor Pluto also known as Setsuna Meioh. Seeing that, Usagi automatically rise up from the bed, and jumped on her in order to give her a bone crushing hug while shouting out 'PUU' at the same time.

Seeing that her princess was well, she return the hug.

'Hime-sama, I am glad to see that you are well.'

'Puu, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?' while giving her a sad look with a pout as well.

'I don't know how many times hime-sama?' with a teasing tone in her voice.

'Fine but that doesn't mean that I would love you any less, anyway what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you. But you usually visit me when there is something wrong.' After saying that, she automatically went to a panic mode.

'Nothing has happened back home, right? The girls are save, right?' with tears in her eyes

After seeing that, she forces Usagi to get up and sit on her bed with her while casing a silent barrier around the room to prevent words from going out.

Wiping away the tears with her finger, Setsuna tries to come her down.

'You are right to assume that there is something wrong, but that doesn't stop me from visiting my most important person.'

'Sorry Puu, but I couldn't help but worry especially after what had happen with chaos, I don't want t loss any of you again.'

'And it may continue on that way, don't worry the girls and the earth are fine. But usagi what I am about to say will effect this world instate.'

Just then, right outside Usagi's room, Kashina came and was about to call Usagi out for dinner. But she then notice a silent barrier was casted. Not that she was against Usagi from having her privacy, but however her curiosity got the best of her when she senses that she was not alone. Using her Saffer Crystal, which is one of the strongest sailor crystals, but second to the silver crystal, she easily slip thought the barrier undetected and was able to hear their conversation.

'What do you mean puu?'

'It is like this, chaos isn't really gone.'

After hearing that, Usagi stared at Setsuna with wide eyes fill with fear, 'It can't be, I have completely defeated chaos.' Even Kashina stepped back in shock but choose to continue to eardrop on thei conversation.

'Come down Usagi, yes you have defeated chaos, but what you had actually defeated was the mind and soul of chaos, while his strength was seal in various dimension and that includes in this world, I know that you planned to stay in this dimension for three more months. But I am afraid that you would have to stay here for fifteen more years the most. You see in about twelve to fifteen years from now, a group of people will try to release chaos strength, and they won't have the strength to control it, in fact, it would destroy this world and transfer to other dimension trying to find a host, if the host is strong willed and pure, they will maintain the same but how if they are corrupted, they will go worse and chaos will that be reborn once again.'

After hearing that, Usagi knew that she have to stop them and try to seal its power if she can't purify it. 'Can you tell me who are they? And how they actually release the seal?'

'I am sorry, hime-sama, but the gate wouldn't tell me who they are but the fact that they are a group of SS-criminal ninjas. But the time gate did tell me that they way for them to release the seal were to seal all nine of the tailed beast in to the seal in its place. For that they will collect all them, but at the price if the demons were seal within human was that once the beast was extracted from their host, they will die.'

After hearing that, Usagi knew that Kashina and Naruto was in danger, due to the fact that Kashina was the kyuubi, and the fact that they may not know that Naruto does not have her seal in him anymore, in fact, even if they do, doesn't mean that they won't come after him, after all he is the son of the kyuubi any they might want to use him to lure Kashina to them and try to control him in the process. With this, she decided to handle this alone.

'I understand Setsuna-chan, I shall handle this alone.'

'WHAT! NO! Let me call some of the other sailor scouts to…'

'No Puu, they have dreams to follow, let them. Don't worry I would call in help if I need it, if not I know that you will interfere to help me, but as your princess, I order you not to tell them and inform me of any new development or information that are important right away. But as you friend, all I am asking you is to trust me.'

'I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like them.'

'Don't worry puu, I can do this…'

'Not alone that is for sure.' That was when Kashina feel like that she had heard enough, and walked in to the room.

After seeing Kashina, Pluto automatically summons up her time staff and stood in front of Usagi, ready to use her attacks.

'GALAXIA! YOU SHALL NOT COME NEAR THE PRINCESS! _DEAD SCRE…_'

'NO!' with that, Usagi rush and stood in front of Kashina to stop Pluto from attacking.

'But hime-sama, she is…'

'A friend'

'But still…'

'Puu I am ordering you to stand down,' with that, her royal moon symbol appeared and shined causing Pluto to not only lay down her weapon, but to kneel down as well. Seeing that, a sweat drop appeared seeing this.

'Puu stand up, we are friends and you know that I don't like people doing that, any way Galaxia is a friend but still…,' with that she turn and face Kashina, 'How could you eardrop on our conversation? It was private for a reason.'

'I know, and I am sorry but it does concern about me and Naruto after all. And since it is related to chaos makes it even more important.'

'I know but still I… '

'Usagi… Princess Serenity… you had taught me not to fight alone, and here you are trying to take the entire burden yourselves, which is completely opposite on what you taught me, I am asking you as a friend, let me help you especially since it concern not only me and Naruto, but the whole world as well.'

'But you do notice that this means that we would have to travel nearly all over the world, right?'

'Yes I know.'

'And you do know that if we leave Naruto all alone here, the whole incident will repeat itself again, and next time Naruto might not be that lucky, right?'

'Yes I know, that is why I also plan to bring him along if he wants to.'

Sigh…'Fine I tell you what, we let Naruto decide whether or not you two should follow, if he say yes, that it is ok, but if he said no, you stay. Do we have a deal?'

'…ok…'

'Great anyway what are you looking for me for?'

'Oh that is right; I am here to tell you that dinner is ready.'

'…any carrots…?'

'None'

'…cake…?'

'Strawberry short cake'

'Great lets go' with that Usagi rush out of the room leaving both Kashina and Setsuna alone in the room.

'You do know that if you hurt her, all the sailor scouts as well as the sailor stars will come hunt you down right?'

'Don't worry Pluto, I have no desire to hurt her but to protect her, after all she isn't just my quean…my princess…but also my friend. And that includes you to, Sailor Pluto, and please call me Kashina that is my name in this world. So would you like to join us for dinner, I had made quite a lot and since there is trouble mainly concern with chaos, I am sure you would visit a lot so I would like to meet my son as well. '

'Very well, but know this, I only trust you because Usagi do and please call me Setsuna, and I would be delighted to join you all for dinner and to meet your son.'

With that said, both of them walk out of the room and went to the dining room to join both Naruto and Usagi.

1234567890987654321

Done YEAH! Anyway I would like to apologies on any grammar or spelling mistakes after all I am only human. Anyway that is it please review, and know that ideas are welcome, and so cya ; )


End file.
